Once Bitten
by Mika Uriah
Summary: I stole your thunder and now you are terrified I'll steal your heart, or is it Nikola's you're afraid that I will steal?" - Afina/Helen - femslash/vampire-human smut warning! some blood play.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: contains femslash, Sex, dubious consent, blood, biting, vampire/mortal sex – you've been warned if this is not your thing.

"In my time it was an honour to serve the Queen," her hand was on Magnus' shoulder

"I'll pass."

Afina half chuckled and half growled it was a throaty noise that made Helen bite her lip and wonder what else she could do to get that sound out of the Vampire Queen again, Afina stretched her back and knew that the leather corset she was wearing was stretching across her large perky breasts.

Sure enough the younger Brunette woman referred to as 'Helen,' had a definite covetous look in her eye but she refused to say anymore.

Helen was fascinated by Afina; she for one couldn't tear her eyes away. Hating herself for thinking it but she thought the girl looked truly magnificent dressed so daringly and a few well-placed trinkets of jewellery complimented her skimpy outfit perfectly and it riled Helen. Despite her catty hate and distaste for the woman something strange was disturbed deep inside Helen something that slowly dispelled the ire that at first had began as a something seething but rapidly transformed into something much more disturbing. Each time she caught sight of the girl the demon stirred restlessly deep within and she found herself increasingly sneaking admiring peeks at the Queen.

For some time Helen managed to keep up her flirty conversations with men over the years and decades that she's been around. At Oxford Helen had experimented a little with both men and women, having a few flings with some of the other girls and she had quite enjoyed some of her experiences. But, when she was a girl 'experimenting 'was totally taboo back then and was rarely talked about. There was something very different about Afina though she thought as studied the Queen up close that made Helen feel more than a just a little unsettled, more than a little excited too. Without her realizing that her occasional sly glances had become more frequent, lingering longer, growing more noticeably blatant, Helen soon found herself absolutely intrigued by the vampire.

A sudden thrill of undeniable fearful excitement shot through Helen as their stares met, her gaze was held fast across the crowd by the fire that burnt in Afina's vivid green eyes. Anxiously Helen swore beneath her breath, there was no escape from her even if she wished as the Queen cut off her only exit as if by chance. The dice was cast and Helen Magnus found her face reddening even more smiling coyly for once overwhelmed by the situation she found herself in. Her mind which was normally quick to answer and sharp-witted let her down as she gaped childlike at the intoxicating beauty that stood before her.

"I can make it easy for you, you know" Afina whispered "Slave or Sacrifice?" she cocked her head to the side and watched the British scientist "although, a food supply that doesn't drain or grow old..."

Helen's lip sneered in a grimace, but underneath she was kind of scared as she watched Afina approach her and closed in on her both chests touching, Helen was officially trapped against a wall and a very hard body of the Queen of the Vampires "I hope you choke on it."

"I can make you like it," Magnus couldn't tell if it was a threat or a promise, "you'd be wearing less clothes of course, you modern day women; so many layers" she checked out her body and Magnus couldn't help but shiver.

The look of passion that glowed in the black haired beauty's eyes was unmistakable as she spoke. For the second time in moments Helen felt herself blush crimson, it seemed things were moving exceptionally fast.

Magnus could hardly contain her excitement as she found herself mentally anticipating the gorgeous Vampire Queen making love to her. A silence fraught with sexual tension followed while a spellbound Helen stared mesmerized into Afina's milk-chocolate brown eyes. A long moment of awkward silence passed before Helen spoke hesitantly at last managing to break their delicious eye contact.

Afina averted her eyes purposefully looking down, seemingly thinking deeply she pursued her soft crimson lips thoughtfully. Helen realized the girl was staring directly at the rise and fall of her smaller breasts, what she now realized, well what you could see in from the jacket she was swallowing hard trying to moisten her dry trembling throat she suddenly felt too scared to speak or attempt to divert Afina's gaze. Finally audibly drawing a deep breath through her nose Afina looked up and caught Helen's eye in her gaze as she spoke; "tell me something, are you familiar with the vampire lore? I don't mean what that mongrel half-breed as shown or told you? I mean the darker side? The sexier side? We're always portrayed so highly erotic aren't we? So sensual?

Helen swallowed non committal "I guess."

She ran a finger down Helen's jugular, tapping at a vein slightly "are you into the folklore at all? The myths? I can tell you're interested, smell it on you" she sniffed her neck a bit, "but it's hard knowing if you are considering who you spend your company with. He's not like we are. How we're supposed to be."

Unable to calm herself Helen squirmed uncomfortably; her mind was scrambled by the lustful thoughts that relentlessly plagued her. Any attempts to lighten or even avoid the developing situation died at once in Helen's mind as the full meaning of the girl's brief but direct statement sank in instantly. Her mesmerized eyes followed the girl's as they fell to her breasts once again. Helen thanked good thinking that had her wearing the jacket in this cave as she could feel her own rapidly hardening nipples thrusting through the material and knew the girl had more than noticed. Her heart skipped a beat as the girl casually reached up to brush one of her long nailed fingertips over Helen's rigid nipple through the jacket accidentally or so it would seem to anyone who may be watching. Speaking of, where was Nikola? Anytime he wanted to pop in he could, now would be a perfect time to do it. She tried to ignore the pleasurable sensation the girl's briefest touch caused her.

"I'm irresistible to you, and right now I can sense the heightening intensity of your excitement. Your eager willingness to be alone with me, once your fear and jealousy subsided of course!"

"Jealousy? Fear?" Helen cried defensively.

"Yes jealousy, I stole your thunder and now you are terrified I'll steal your heart, or is it Nikola's you're afraid that I will steal?" Afina sucked on her own bottom lip before she spoke again "we need to be alone."

Helen fought the urge to roll her eyes "we are alone."

"Somewhere where doors lock perhaps? What if Nikola comes racing in here for your rescue?"

Her heart beat quicker at the thought of Nikola being hurt somewhere and she couldn't save him because she wasn't like him and she swallowed "somehow I get the feeling that you already took care of that little problem."

"Perhaps," it was weird watching the Vampire Queen act coy.

Magnus had to be direct with Afina she decided, there would be no more pissing about, and formulating her sentence carefully in her head she opened her mouth to speak. The words died unborn in her throat as their eyes met; shit how much Helen wanted to fuck with this girl was unnatural.

"I know you ache for me to make love to you; I know I excite you beyond reason."

She could see the primal gleam of desire in the girl's glittering eyes and sucking in her stomach she pushed out her breasts in wanton response to her stare.

"Take off your clothes!" the Queen commanded confidently.

After a moment of confused hesitancy and a flash of delicious eye contact Helen couldn't help but obey the command, as Afina knew she would. First Helen bent down and untied and slipped out of her boots then with shaking fingers. God her fingers were actually shaking how long ago has it been that her fingers shook during a sex act? She slipped the brown leather car length jacket off of her shoulders. It fell to the floor when it slipped from her hands. It was soon to be joined by her shirt and jeans. Helen watched Afina's tempestuous eyes drinking in the beauty of her slender body as she let the garment slip off her body.

"Let me see all you. All of you."

Hesitantly Helen's quivering fingers hooked into the thin band of her lace bikini briefs and slipped the garment down over her hips and buttocks then wriggled till it dropped down her long smooth legs. The matching bra was next. Afina seemed to grow in stature as Helen stepped from the disheveled pile of clothing to stand completely naked before her.

"Will you lie down?" Afina's low voice oozed sensually and she gestured to the concrete floor of where they were.

Nervous excitement coursed through Helen as she found herself willingly obeying the instruction and she laid herself back on the cool concrete.

"Don't move, allow me to take you exactly as I wish" the girl ordered "I assure you I'll bring you to the edge of ecstasy perhaps far beyond!"

Helen's naked body ached with arousal as Afina carefully fussed with her long brown hair carefully arranging it; Helen lay still like a sacrificial offering with her arms outstretched to the sides as Afina silently moved up to kneel where her Helen's head was. Bending forward so she was upside down over Helen's face she began kissing her lips lightly at first. Helen responded to the kiss and Afina's hot mouth ground down against her tingling open lips but Afina declined the open invitation for now at least. Helen could sense the delightful soft caress of Afina's long black hair on her face neck and shoulders as they kissed. This aroused her further and she cried out in desperate frustration as Afina abruptly moved away.

Moving fluidly around the floor Afina stood a while at Helen's feet and gazed lustily down upon her naked body. Helen flinched with electrifying excitement as Afina's warm hands reached out to touch her bare shins. Raising her head slightly from the floor Helen found herself compelled to stare at the girl's full blood red lips as the long fingered hands slowly swept up her long legs. Instinctively responding to the caress parting her legs allowing Afina to swiftly clamber between them; in a rare moment Helen didn't mind being completely dominated as the long nailed hands moved up over Helen's trembling highly aroused body to delicately cup her breasts she could feel Afina's thighs urgently driving her own further apart as she leant forward over her. The beauty's face hovered above her head with those deep red full pouting lips inches from Helen's fascinated eyes, she was so close Helen could feel the heat radiating from Afina on her lightly chilled skin.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes a little."

"Aroused?"

"Of course!"

The still air was electrified with their shared arousal and as she lay submissively beneath this unbelievably gorgeous creature Helen realized she had never been so aroused in her life. Her heart pounded uncontrollably within her rib cage while she anticipated what may or may not be going to happen. Eagerly awaiting the strange and wondrous creature to make her next move Helen was already hovering quite close to orgasm and Afina had not even touched her body yet.

"Are you ready for me?" Afina whispered huskily; Helen saw a glimpse of Afina's fangs; she froze for an instant in blind panic beneath the creature.

Staring at the gleaming white fangs disbelief turned to doubt, Helen began to feel real fear but it was hungrily consumed by the fire of Afina's power and her own howling lust raging uncontrollably inside her. Strangely Helen felt very little apprehension as the full grim reality of her predicament eventually dawned on her.

"I want you Afina. Forgive me but I'm so scared" she gasped, "Dear Lord forgive me my sins."

Helen felt the delicious caress of one of Afina's hands on her tender aroused body knowing that despite her fears she could not resist the royal. The trapped part of her mind that was terrified but refused to surrender attempted to grasp her will to alert her to the grim reality of her predicament. Common sense struggled hopelessly in vain to save her from her own fateful excited stupidity as the gorgeous creature caressed her. She welcomed and enjoyed the exquisite caresses far too readily. Long nailed slender fingers curled around the outsides of Helen's breasts and squeezing pushed her aroused swollen tits upwards sending tingles of exquisite excitement through her.

The last sane part of Helen's mind screamed as she felt a small bite being inflicted upon the swell of her breast.

Helen gasped excitedly as the resulting exquisite ripples of pure pleasure trickled through her.

Writhing with enjoyment beneath the irresistible creature as it fed from the tiny wound as Afina pulled away Helens's eyes snapped to the two perfect puncture marks upon her breast. For a moment she was allowed the perverse exciting luxury of watching the blood well in the wounds until her attention was drawn away. She awaited the second bite with intent; eagerly craving the repetition of the wave of pleasure the first had brought her. It fell between her breasts and the once again the pleasure she encountered was ecstatic. Helen watched enthralled as the Afina's thick mane fell upon her torso. As she bit harder into Helen, the creature's long fingers bit harder into the flesh of her soft breasts and they rose up on each side of her lover's black haired head. Then Afina's lips swept to the engorged nipple of her unbitten left breast and kissed around it teasingly. Helen moaned pathetically as Afina's full red lips opened wide sucking much of her breast into her hungry mouth while teasing the nipple with her tongue. Bracing herself for the bite she froze until the Afina suddenly attacked her right breast in a similar fashion to her assault on the left to have her gasping and squirming beneath the creature in rapture.

Desperately Helen grasped the girl's black hair pulling her firmly to her breast feeling once more the perverse pleasure as her nipple was drawn deep in between the creature's lethal jaws this time. The razor sharp fangs bit cleanly deep into her aroused flesh causing her to arch upwards gasping in pain for a moment. It was just that, a moment, an instant's pain was swept away once more in a tide of delirious ecstasy enflamed to even greater heights as the creature greedily sucked the blood that bubbled from the wound. Before Helen could recover her composure the creature had swept to her other breast once again and attacked it similarly. She arched upward crying out in exquisite anguish then fell whimpering back onto the concrete floor as above her Afina fed randomly from the small but pulsing wounds while her roaming hands caressed Helen smearing her eager victim's writhing body with her own blood.

Helen wailed pathetically, her amazingly aroused body writhing in eager response to the creature's exquisite touch, she was totally under her lover's control as both the creature's will held her and the potent venom coursed through her arteries overcame her. Slowly the girl above Helen began wriggling lower and she felt her lover's hands gliding down her thighs to grip her trembling knees firmly. With incredible strength Afina effortlessly spread Helen's legs wide as she moved down lower and lower between them. All the time she sank lower the creature was kissing biting and scoring Helen's aching body in order to keep her victim's excitement at fever pitch tormenting her beyond reason.

Desperately Helen attempted to guide the creature's mouth to feast on her mound by pushing insistently against the girl's head with shaking hands. The deluge of black hair that spilled like ink over her aroused skin stuck to her wounds as the head sank inch by inch lower. At her own speed the creature ignored Helen's urges to venture lower over her victim's flat belly and hips nipping and kissing and drinking as she leisurely proceeded.

Aroused beyond comprehension she avidly waited for the promised ecstasy Afina would bring her. Her whole being seemed to focus itself between her thighs concentrated directly on her sex as Helen felt the hot lips soft caress on her inner thigh. Impulsively Helen had spread her legs as wide as she possibly could attempt to give her lover the best access to her more than aroused pussy. Afina's long nailed fingers raked over Helen's inner thighs sweeping dangerously close to her agonizingly excited labial lips then gliding away time and time again torturing her delightfully.

Raising her head from the floor Helen gazed down over her bitten blood smeared body to see the Afina's beautiful face poised inches from her sex. Their eyes locked sending a thrill all through Helen's already screaming nervous system. Entranced she watched as the girl's full red lips parted wide to expose her teeth and fangs. Their whiteness glowed in the bloodied excited mouth. Helen's heart pounded as the creature's long pointed tongue slipped out it and edged towards Helen's swollen wetness. A desperate wail escaped Helen as it slowly slithered over her engorged lips to taste her excitement. Helen's eyes were locked on the girl's wicked green stare unable to break the union as the creature's long tongue went to work on her. Driven far beyond reason she thrust her sex eagerly at the gleaming fangs.

"Take me," she urged on Afina.

Ignoring her plea the tongue swept into her and seemed to fill her with its squirming length as the Afina's lips opened wide and sank over Helen's mound. Whatever Afina was doing with her tongue it felt as if an enormous fat cock had been thrust into her, stretching her, pulsating deep within her cunt. She felt as if her whole body was being drawn deep into the creature's jaws as it sucked harder and harder on her sex. Afina seemed to shudder and drew a great breath then bit down hard and deep making Helen scream. Her legs gripped around the creature's upper body and her hands crushed the black haired head to her crotch. Helen arched her back as the most earth-shattering explosion tore her nerves to shreds. It lasted for what seemed an eternity until the feasting creature had taken her fill of her vibrant energy. Gradually the overpowering waves of rapture receded drawing great expanses of Helen's strength with them leaving her gloriously exhausted.

Eventually she released the creature from her thighs grip and her weak limbs fell against the concrete like a lifeless rag doll. Helen was unable to move at all and lay helpless as she felt the vampire move away. Very slowly some of her lost strength returned and on quivering arms she weakly raised herself and she looked upon the creature. Triumphantly Afina stood before Helen her beauty accentuated after her feast and she beckoned the brunette to her. Wearily she obeyed the creature and stood up from the floor slowly was unable to walk her legs were completely jell-o she leaned again the cement pillar. Precariously she stood on wobbly legs as Afina came to her.

Afina's tone was almost sarcastic "Kiss me, you are mine."

Helen fell into the Queen's arms kissing her deeply tasting the coppery flavour of her own blood on the girl's tongue as their mouths interlocked and Afina drew the very breath from her. For a moment Helen believed she would suffocate then the breath was returned her lungs tingled with a strange fire, strength returned to her weary limbs and she felt excitingly alive. Looking down she was amazed to see the wounds Afina had inflicted were already showing signs of healing; yes thanks to the source blood she healed quickly, but never this quickly; Blood had stopped flowing and they had begun to seal strangely, not scabbing but seeming more like a burn, each of them throbbed in a kind of painful but pleasurable manner.

It took almost an hour before Afina was officially destroyed thanks to Magnus tricking her with the map; Tesla and Helen were on their way back safe sound and fully restored.

"Helen…"

"There is nothing to talk about it," she said quickly, and despite him wanting to talk about it – they never brought it up again.


End file.
